Secrets of the Unforgiven Heart
by weezly
Summary: Summer after 7th year at Hogwarts. Ron's cousin takes over Hermione to Ron's dismay and Ginny has a secret that involves Harry in a bad way..I put in an authors note.
1. Desire

Secrets of the Unforgiven Heart  
  
Thank you anyone who has bothered to read this. I hope that if it isn't your cup of tea that it is atleast the cup.  
  
Chapter 1 Desire  
  
"Hey Ron!" "Uh, hey, Melanie," Ron mumbled. "Where are you going?" Ron wanted to say 'None of your business' but he couldn't bring himself to it. "Outside," he replied. "Oh Ron can I come, oh please can I?"  
  
Ron wanted more than anything to get away from Hermione's 4 year old little sister so he thought quickly and made up an excuse.  
  
"Hey Mel, I think Harry is upstairs with Ginny. Go bother them for me. And be sure to open the door quickly." "Ok, anything for you Ronniekins," screeched Melanie in her annoying voice.  
  
Ron breathed deeply. "Please don't call me that. Don't listen to what Fred and George teach you."  
  
By the time Ron had finished his sentence Melanie had already darted upstairs to Ginny's room.  
  
Ron quickly walked to the door and went outside before Melanie could come back. It was surprisingly a cool summers day at the burrow. It could have been raining for all Ron cared because he was already dreaming of the girl walking across the field studying the lawn gnomes.  
  
Ron Weasley has loved Hermione Granger ever since the first time he saw her on the train to Hogwarts in their first year. They never got along in the beginning but they formed a friendship that has gotten stronger by everyday. But now as he watched her, her hair blowing in the wind, her softly touching the flowers that were surrounding her. It took a few seconds for Ron to realize he was walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Ron". She said happily. "Hi He-Hermione," Ron stuttered,"What are you doing?" "Well first I was trying to talk the gnomes into some sense that they move somewhere else but I got distracted about how you have muggle flowers growing in your lawn." "Well they are beautiful," he said, "like.." Ron gulped. He was so distracted by her beauty and the way she looked at him that he almost said 'you'. His heart was thumping wild. "Like what Ron?" Hermione asked, but in a preoccupied manner. "Nothing, Hermione." "Have you seen my sister? I'm surprised she's not with you. She seems to like you very much" "Yeah, well.."  
  
Ron was a little mad at the fact that the wrong Granger liked him. "I think she's inside with Mum," he lied. "Oh well then we better go in. I'm sure dinners almost ready. I also can't wait to thank your Mum and Dad again for inviting me and Mel to stay with all of you this summer." "It was our pleasure," he said dramatically with a little bow. Hermione laughed and she ran towards the house leaving Ron behind feeling like an idiot because he hadn't told her anything. He was ready to get his feelings out and he missed his chance.  
* * *  
  
Stuffed, sleepy, and not saying much, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way upstairs to Ron's room to talk. Immediately Harry mentioned Draco saving Harry's life. This thought was practically tattooed in Harry's brain. For some reason this was all he wanted to talk about and Ron and Hermione didn't argue.  
  
"What was going through your head, Harry? Was it awful to witness Malfoy, er, Draco getting killed before you?" asked Hermione tearfully.  
  
"Well first it was nothing I would have ever imagined. The feeling is intense you just can't explain. I just had a memory of a boy who used to hate me, and here he is dying for me. It was a strange feeling. I wish I could explain it to you but.that seems impossible," Harry replied speaking in a monotone voice.  
  
After these words the three of them fell silent.  
  
"I do regret now being the jerk I was to him at times. I know that must sound like a lot coming from me," said Ron.  
  
Hermione finally spoke up after she had glanced at Harry and saw him blinking back tears. "Look, all three of us are feeling things we would have never thought we would feel or think about Draco."  
  
Hermione inched closer to Harry. "I hate seeing you like this."  
  
Ron watched with jealousy as Hermione lifted her delicate hand to wipe the tears from Harry's face.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang making the three friends jump.  
  
"Ronniekins!" screamed Melanie.  
  
Ron grumbled to himself and Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their laughing.  
  
"Ickle Ronniekins I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said. "Why are you hear Melanie?" Ron asked. "To tell you that your mummy said to come down and wash dishes.without magic because she's mad at you about leaving your broom in the living room because she tripped on it." Ron groaned. "Why can't Ginny do it? She leaves her stuff everywhere too." Melanie started to giggle. "Because she wants to talk to Harry." She smiled towards Harry and he beamed at Ginny's request.  
  
"Umm, Mel, Ron will be down in a minute," said Hermione. "But Mrs. Wheezy wants him now," she said stamping her foot down against her sister. "Melanie Diane Granger go NOW!" Hermione yelled. "Fine," she yelled out at Hermione and just before she closed the door she stuck her little pink tongue at her older sister.  
  
"Ugh, she's such a brat!" said Hermione. "I think she's cute," said Harry smiling at Hermione. "Yeah, well, you can have her," said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
Harry, still smiling, got up and made his way to Ginny's room as Ron went down to wash dishes and Hermione went to discuss Percy's job with him. Ron didn't see why she bothered talking to Percy. The only reason he was back was because he didn't have enough money to pay off his apartment so he was living there reluctantly. Ron's thought of Percy was immediately wiped from his mind when he stepped into the kitchen and saw the pile of dishes waiting for him.  
  
Ron groaned again. "This is going to take forever without my wand."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry took a deep breath as he stood in front of Ginny's door. Just as he was about to knock Ginny opened the door, her brown eyes bright with delight.  
  
"I sensed you," said Ginny. "You sensed me? I didn't know I could be sensed," said Harry beaming. "Ha ha," she said sarcastically, "Come in, come in," said Ginny opening the door wider and gesturing her hand towards inside her room.  
  
Harry loved her room. She had lavender walls and white antique furniture with little pink painted flowers on it. On her desk was a picture of her family, another one of Harry, and her real diary. On her bedstand she had a little pink oil lamp and her little make up bag and hair clip things. Harry thought it was the way a girls room should look like. He took in the smell of fresh flowers from her room. "That Melanie is something else isn't she?" asked Ginny as she sat on her bed. Harry went to sit next to her. "Yeah, but I think it's funny to see Ron's face everytime she's around."  
  
Ginny suddenly stood up quickly. "What's the matter?" asked Harry. "Oh, Harry I've just remembered. Well I don't know if Ron told you but my mum has a second cousin named Boris and his wife Phillipa, yeah I know weird names, but anyways, they're coming in to visit over night and I finally get to meet my fourth cousin Evan!" She said all this very fast. "That sounds, that sounds great," said Harry smiling at his girlfriend. Ginny continued, "I have never met Evan but I do know that he's 19 and is my fourth cousin." "When are they coming?" Harry asked. "Tomorrow at 5:00." Harry voiced the question he was most curious about. "Aren't they muggles, Ginny?" "Yes but Dad was ecstatic about them coming. You know how he is when it comes to muggles. I'm sure he's going to ask them question after question until he knows everything there is to know," said Ginny sitting back down next to Harry.  
  
"Well other than your weird relatives and older fourth cousin, let's talk about something different," said Harry touching Ginny's hand. Ginny looked down at his hand caressing hers and she looked up smiling and asked, "Like what?" Harry started to lean in closer to her. As his lips almost touched hers he whispered, "You know what." This wasn't the first time they had kissed. The first time they did it it was at the end of Harry's graduation and later that night they admitted their true feelings for each other. It was snog fest after that. But since then they had been closer than ever. Harry took his mouth away from hers gently and put his forehead against hers. Speaking in a soft voice he said what he had wanted to say for 3 years.  
  
"Ginny, I,I love you."  
  
Ginny pulled away suddenly just as he was gently touching her face. Her eyes were wide open and she was wearing a confused look. "What?" she asked in a whisper. "I love you Gin. I always have," Harry said reaching out his hand to hold hers.  
  
She pulled her hand away.  
  
"I don't think you should say that to me Harry. Not now." "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Nothing just, please go." Harry was taken aback. "What? Why?" Harry asked curiously with fear for Ginny. "Just, just go, please." Harry got up at these words and edged his way towards the door. Before he stepped out he took one last look at Ginny and saw her staring at her bed, deep in thought.  
  
Well what did you guys think? Don't worry I'll improve but I don't mind a few suggestions either. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Welcome Muggles

Thanks to everyone who reviews. It means a lot to me that you bothered to read my story. I promise to update atleast 2 chapters a day.  
  
Welcome Muggles Chapter 2  
  
Harry and Ron woke up to Mrs. Weasleys humming and bustling around Ron's room. Ron picked his head up from his pillow with a dazed look on his face and said in a groggy voice, "Mum, what are you doing?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ron. "I'm tdying up this messy room of yours because someone else won't do it if ask them to."  
  
"Fine," said Ron and he laid his head back down and went back to sleep.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, how long are the Oshmans going to stay?"asked Harry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked down at Harry's tall figure lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh good morning Harry dear. Boris and his family will be staying tonight and leaving tomorrow. But they would probably stay longer if we are openly welcome to them. He's the only muggle relative I have you know," she ended with a smile.  
  
"That's right, Ginny told me," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well rest up dear, it's still early," said Mrs. Weasley as she backed out of the room.  
  
But Harry didn't go back to sleep. Mentioning Ginny got him thinking about her. If I only knew what was wrong, Harry thought savagely before, to his surprise, he fell back asleep.  
***  
  
Four hours later, Harry and Ron were sitting at the breakfast table already dressed and fully awake. Hermione and Ginny (who kept avoiding looking at Harry) were helping Mrs. Weasley serve breakfast which consisted of pancakes, toast, and sausage. As soon as everyone was seated at the table to start eating, Mr. Weasley immediately began discussing what was going to happen when the Oshman's arrive.  
  
"Now all of you need to be on your best behavior while the muggles are here," he looked towards Fred and George, "and tend to their every need."  
  
"Oh Arthur it's not like the King and Queen of England are coming to stay. Do you think I should clean the house again? And gracious I need to get started on what I'm going to make for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said automatically standing up.  
  
Melanie, who had been picking at her food, suddenly looked up at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Mr. Wheezy what's their son's name?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I think its Evan. And I expect all of you to treat him well. No experimenting on him Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley sending another stern look towards the pair of them.  
  
"Why would we do anything like that?" asked George. "Sweet little angels don't pull tricks," said Fred in a lovingly way.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all snorted into their food.  
  
Mr. Weasley got up and started for the stairs. "Well I'm going to go get ready to pick them up in the Ministry car I rented. That was great Molly. And kids," he made sure that Mrs. Weasley had turned herself towards the food still cooking and whispered, "beware Mum. She's in a state to get pretty scary."  
***  
  
While Mrs. Weasley was cleaning, everyone but Percy went up to the hill to play Quidditch. Ginny and Hermione sat beneath a tree surrounding the place to look up at them playing. Hermione had just been staring up at Harry get an apple past Ron who was playing keeper when she thought of something she had wanted to ask Ginny.  
  
"Uh, Ginny," she began meekly, "is there something wrong with you and Harry?"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione with what again seemed to be fear in her eyes.  
  
"Since you asked, yes, but."  
  
Hermione watched as Ginny hung her head staring towards the ground looking like she wanted to cry.  
  
"Ginny, wh-what is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I, I can't tell you," Ginny said throught sobs.  
  
Hermione looked up and noticed Harry and Ron watching them. Hermione looked back and asked, "Why not?"  
  
Ginny looked up at Hermione through her tear strained eyes with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"I just can't," she whispered.  
  
At this Ginny got up and ran back towards the house leaving Hermione to stare at her pondering Ginny's peculiar behavior.  
  
Ron flew down to stand next to Hermione.  
  
"What happened? What did you say?" asked Ron.  
  
"Apparently the wrong thing. There's something Ginny's keeping from us and I'm sure it has a lot to do with you Harry."  
  
"I just wished she would tell me," Harry said more to himself than the others.  
***  
  
When 5 o'clock rolled around Ginny was still in her room and Hermione was washing up and changing. Ron thought to himself that she didn't need to. She was as beautiful as ever no matter if she hadn't taken a bath in days.  
  
All the boys and Mrs. Weasley stood impatiently at the door for their arrival.  
  
Finally at six minutes past five they heard talking outside the door.  
  
"Oh, good, they're here! Someone go get Hermione and Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley urged.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"I'll get Ginny," said Ron seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Right," said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way out of the room as Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Oh, Boris it's been ages!" said Mrs. Weasley in a loud voice as she hugged her cousin.  
  
"Molly, how are you? You haven't changed," said Mr. Oshman.  
  
"Yes, well.," said Mrs. Weasley patting her hair.  
  
"Let me introduce my wife to you. This is Phillipa, and our son Evan," he gestured towards his family. "Hi, oh very nice to meet you, it's going to be a pleasure having you here," said Mrs. Weasley shaking their hands.  
  
"And are these your children?" asked Mrs. Oshman.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Mrs. Weasley, "this is Percy, Fred, George, and our daughter is upstairs with our son and our other 2 sons are working."  
  
"Oh, will they be home soon?" asked Mrs. Oshman.  
  
"No, our eldest son is in Egypt and the second oldest is in Romania," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You should be very proud. I only hope that our Evan will soon find a place to live as he's 19 already," said Mrs. Oshman patting her son's cheek.  
  
"Well let's all go into the kitchen and have some tea before dinners served," said Mrs. Weasley leading them out of the living room.  
***  
  
Upstairs, Ron was trying to persuade Ginny to come downstairs from outside her room. She was hardly talking and the only answer she would give Ron is, "They can't see me like this. No!"  
  
Meanwhile Harry went up to the bathroom to tell Hermione to hurry and he went downstairs as simple as that. Ron met Harry on the bottom step.  
  
"I can't get Ginny to come out her room," said Ron.  
  
"And Hermione's taking forever," said Harry and he wasn't surprised to see Ron smile.  
  
"How long does it take for that girl to straighten her hair?' asked Ron as he laughed. "Well it seems like forever but the outcome of it looks good on her. I'm glad she found a way to keep her hair from getting too fluffy," said Harry as they walk towards the kitchen.  
  
Harry was amazed at how much Mrs. Weasley looked like her 3rd cousin. He was a slightly balding man with light brown hair with a hint of red in it. He had blue eyes and wore khaki pants and a white and blue striped shirt. His wife was very pretty to Harry and she reminded him a little of his own mum. She was like a blonde Lily with brown eyes and a kind smile. Harry looked over at their son and saw that he was very handsome with dirty blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and he was slightly taller than Harry.  
  
"Oh, Ron and Harry. Boris and Phillipa, this is my son Ron," Mrs. Weasley had gone over to put her hand on her son's shoulder, "and his best friend Harry." "Hi, nice to meet you," Ron and Harry said as they shook their hands.  
  
"Sit down, sit down," said Mrs. Weasley to the 2 of them.  
  
Harry sat down in a seat next to Fred and George and Ron sat next to Percy as Mr. Weasley (of course) started asking them questions.  
***  
  
Upstairs, Hermione was standing in front of a mirror using a battery powered muggle hair dryer and brush to straighten her hair. This had become accustomed to her and she didn't mind doing it everyday. Once she was done she applied very little makeup to her face and finally stepped out. She could hear talking coming from downstairs and she couldn't wait to meet the Oshmans. Hermione did one last mirror check. She only started doing this last year because she finally began to care about what she looked like and she had gotten sick of Pansy Parkinson's remarks. She made her way down the rest of the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. The first person she saw was a boy. The most lovely boy she had ever seen. Their eyes met and he gave a little smile and she returned it. They had a bond between their eyes that they couldn't control. He was distracted by her beauty and the way she looked at him.  
  
"Hermione you made it," said Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry I took so long getting ready," said Hermione tearing her eyes away from the boy. "This is my son, Ron's, other friend, Hermione." "Hello," said Hermione looking at Mr. and Mrs. Oshman.  
  
She took a seat next to Harry at the end.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Oh, um, she, she's feeling sick. She said she'll be down tomorrow. She went to bed," lied Ron. "Oh maybe I should go check on her," said Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, she's asleep," said Ron. "Oh, alright," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Dinner was fabulous. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a ham with sides like Yorkshire pudding, corn, potatoes, broccoli and cheese.  
  
During dinner Ron saw that Hermione kept looking up to her right, smile, and then look back down. Ron, who was curious at who or what she was smiling at , waited for her to do it again. When she did it again, Ron looked down the table and saw that his cousin Evan was smiling back. Harry saw this too and also saw the look of pure fury mixed with jealousy cross Ron's face.  
  
Uh, oh, Harry thought, Evan's flirting with Hermione. Harry couldn't blame Evan either. She did look pretty.  
  
When dinner was over, Ron had had enough and as he got up he mumbled, "May I be excused," without waiting for an answer. Harry followed after him as Mrs. Weasley started clearing the plates with a swiff of her wand to entertain the Oshmans.  
  
Harry went up to Ron's room and knew he was in there because he heard someone walking around the room and then heard a loud thump. Harry knocked.  
  
"Come in," said Ron in a dull voice. "Hey I heard something just fall a little bit ago," said Harry. Ron looked at the floor in a corner and so did Harry.  
  
A framed picture of Hermione had been thrown to the ground. The picture he kept on his bedside table and hid from her when he knew she was coming in. He had stolen it from Colin Creevey's dark room when he founf out that she had taken a picture for him.  
  
"I can't believe her," said Ron in disgust, "my cousin, who's a muggle!" "Well she's part muggle too," said Harry trying to reason with him. "Not helping Harry," said Ron looking at him with a glare. "Oh, right, sorry." "You know you think she'd...." But Ron was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Ron yelled. The door opened. "Ronniekins that's no way to talk to a girl!" said Melanie putting her little hands on her even smaller hips. "Melanie, go away!" said Ron again. "No!" Melanie slammed the door shut after she walked in.  
  
"What do you want Mel?" asked Harry in a sweet voice while he knelt down in front of her. "Nothing. I just wanted to be with my Ickle Ronniekins," said Melanie looking sweetly over at Ron. "Yeah, well, Ickle Ronniekins doesn't want to be with you," said Ron as he put his own hands on his hips in a good imitation of Mel.  
  
"Ickle Ronniekins," she whined pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"Melanie, go, we're going to bed," lied Ron. "But it's early," said Melanie pointing out the window. "I did a lot today and me and Harry are really tired," said Ron pulling back his covers. Melanie gave him the kind of searching look that Hermione usually gave.  
  
"Ok, goodnight Ronniekins and Harry, I'll see you tomorrow!" yelled Melanie as she closed the door.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't go to bed though. Ron kept complaining about Hermione and continued on doing so well on into the night until Harry, who was sleepy and annoyed, interrupted Ron and told him it was getting late and they would have to get up early.  
  
Later in the night Harry woke up to a crash.  
  
"That stupid ghoul," Harry mumbled as he looked at his watch. It was 3:00 in the morning and Harry felt the urge to pee so he slowly got up and put on his glasses. Harry made his way to the bathroom after many bumps into the wall. On his way back though, he heard something as he passed up through the tall stairs. A faint moan was coming from Ginny's room with a little sob every now and then. Harry slowly opened her door a little bit and peeked inside. All the lights were off but there was a soft glow from the moon coming from Ginny's window.  
  
And on the window sill staring up at that moon, was a thoroughly depressed Ginny. 


	3. Son of the Accountant

Hey, thanks everyone for reading my story and please, please, pretty please review! I love hearing from you! It gives me the collywobbles!(omg that's cheesy) This next chapter features parts of the song Echo by my favorite band Incubus. I'm going to be putting more songs in the chapters to come. Yet again, thanks for reading and pleeeeeeeeease review!  
  
~weEzly~  
  
Son of the Accountant Chapter 3  
  
Harry slowly opened the door a little more and stepped in. He lightly closed the door behind him thinking that Ginny couldn't hear him. Harry stood there for about a minute thinking of what he should say to approach her with. Before he had thought of anything Ginny spoke in a faint whisper.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Uh, hi, Ginny…," Harry started to walk towards her, "I, I've missed you."  
  
At these words Ginny started to cry harder and Harry rushed over to her and took her in his arms in a comforting way.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny? Why won't you tell me?" asked Harry as he buried his face in her hair. "I can't tell you," she moaned, "not now."  
  
Ginny lifted her head to look into Harry's eyes and he yet again saw that familiar look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"But when I do tell you Harry," she continued in a slow desperate whisper, "promise me you won't do anything stupid. Don't leave me Harry. Don't ever leave me here."  
  
Harry looked at her seriously and said, "I promise."  
***  
  
Hermione woke to the great smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She quickly took a bath, dressed, and just as she was about to walk out the door she remembered Evan and ran back to the bathroom to straighten her hair. Once she was done she ran downstairs with a smile on her face. Evan was waiting for her at the bottom.  
  
"Hi. Are you ready for that walk you promised me yesterday?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione blushing a little.  
  
As they made their way towards the door Mrs. Weasley came up behind them.  
  
"And where are you two going?"  
  
"Oh, um, we were just going to go for a walk," said Hermione as she turned around. "Without any breakfast?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, I'll eat when I get back," said Hermione reassuringly. "Alright dear I guess that's fine. Have a lovely time."  
  
Evan and Hermione made their way outside and started walking down a long dirt road. Evan started to hum the beginning of a song and Hermione looked up at him with an amused look on her face.  
  
"There's something about the look in your eyes something I noticed when the light was just right. It reminded me twice that I was alive. And it reminded me that your so worth the fight…"  
  
"What are you singing?" asked Hermione. One of my favorite songs. It's from an American band called Incubus." "Lovely name for a band," said Hermione looking back down. "Yeah I love music. And reading….." At this Hermione became excited because she was a big reader herself. "Enough about me though. What do you love to do. Where do you love to go? I want to know everything about you."  
  
"Well I love to read too and I'm learning as many languages as I can…"she began. "Oh really? I'm learning Italian," interrupted Evan, "I'm sorry. You were saying?"  
  
Hermione smiled and continued.  
  
"Well I'm uh, obviously a witch so I study everything there is to know and I'm already finished with my schooling." "Are you really? Me too. I'm looking for a job but I can't imagine going to a place that dread everyday and doing something that is not to my liking. I wish I could have a job where all I had to do would be to make music. I know it's possible but I haven't really put myself out there yet." "Do you play and instrument?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, the guitar. I love their sound." "Will you play for me later on?" asked Hermione sweetly. "Anything for you," said Evan smiling at Hermione.  
  
They continued their walk along the road and Evan continued singing. He scooped down to pick a flower growing lonely on the side and handed it to Hermione. "Could you show me dear…something I've not seen Something Infinitely Interesting..."  
  
Hermione then had the sudden impression that he truly meant to sing this song for her.  
  
"Hermione tell me about Harry and Ron. I haven't truly gotten to know them yet." "Oh, well they're both really nice. Harry is really funny and easy to talk to and Ron, is, well, sometimes friendly," said Hermione oddly. "What do you mean sometimes friendly?" "Well Ron's known for being sarcastic and he gets jealous easily." "Hm, I should talk to my little cousin about that," said Evan and when his and Hermione's eyes met they both laughed.  
  
They started walking back to The Burrow Hermione telling Evan all about the wizarding world and how it's different from the muggle world.  
  
At the end of every sentence Evan would say something like: Really? Amazing. Or, How cool! Hermione deeply enjoyed this.  
***  
  
Harry and Ron had already taken a shower, dressed, and eaten when they went to play chess by the window.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is?" asked Harry. "According to mum she went on a walk with Evan," said Ron savagely. "Oh."  
  
Harry and Ron continued their game with Ron glancing out the window every now then for a sign of Hermione. Just as Harry was about to take Ron's bishop he saw Hermione and Evan coming up the road holding hands. Harry quickly tried to distract Ron and he thought he succeeded in doing so by telling him he had something on his shirt. Ron looked down quickly to see nothing there and then he looked outside again. Ron's mouth dropped and Harry looked outside too.  
  
Hermione and Evan were kissing right there just before they came in.  
  
When they finished Hermione opened the door and both of them walked inside. Ron now had a look of pure hatred on his face. Harry immediately tried to think of a way to cheer him up. Harry saw Evan and said to Ron, "Son of the accountant." Ron looked at Harry, smiled a little, and then looked back at Hermione.  
  
"And where have you been?" asked Ron rudely. "If you must know I was taking a walk with Evan," said Hermione in her old bossy voice. "Um, hi Harry, Ron. How are you?" asked Evan shyly. "Oh, fine tha-," started Harry but Ron cut him off. "Yes I must know because he's my cousin," said Ron pointing at Evan. Ron and Hermione continued bickering and Harry led Evan out of the room.  
  
"They've been fighting like this ever since they first met," said Harry rolling his eyes. "They're acting like brother and sister," said Evan with a little laugh. "Well it gets on my nerves now and anyways…" "Um, Harry?" asked Evan. "What? Did you two see me and Hermione, um, outside?" "Yes, but I didn't mean to," said Harry quickly. "Is that what Ron's mad about?" asked Evan smiling. "Yeah but like you said it's like a big brother kind of looking out for his little sister," said Harry. "Well should we all go and do something?" asked Evan clapping his hands together. "Oh, yeah. Have you ever heard of Quidditch?" Harry could tell he didn't by the look on his face. "It's great. I'll show you how to play. Let's get the others," said Harry.  
***  
  
Later on after spending hours playing Quidditch and watching Ron trying to hit Evan off his broom, the seven of them made their way back up to the house for dinner. Ron kept sending furious looks towards Hermione and Evan while he watched them laugh together and talk in low voices.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley cleared the plates with her wand Mr. Oshman chose to speak. "Well me and Phillipa and Evan have really felt welcomed here and are fascinated to learn more about all of you so we've decided to spend just one extra day with all of you."  
  
"Oh Boris that's wonderful. We are all glad of the three of you staying," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Great, one more day of him," Ron whispered towards Harry as he nodded his head towards Evan. "Do you want to go upstairs?" asked Harry. "Sure, what else is there," said Ron as he got up from his seat.  
  
As Harry and Ron walked towards the stairs they sensed someone behind them. Melanie was standing there obviously following them.  
  
"Can I come too?" she asked.  
  
To Harry's surprise Ron looked at her and said, "Fine, sure, whatever."  
  
Melanie smiled brightly and immediately grabbed Ron's hand as he led her upstairs. Harry followed after them smiling and thinking that Ron atleast had a chance with one of the Grangers.  
***  
  
"Oh Evan this is great! I'm glad we get one more day together," said Hermione ecstatically. "Well I persuaded them for atleast one more day. I would have gotten them to stay longer but they need to get back to work," said Evan.  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Evan had decided to walk up to the hill where the boys usually played a mock game of Quidditch.  
  
Hermione started playing with a leaf on a tree nearby while Evan started looking around. Evan took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. She looked back up at him and looked into his eyes and felt something she never had before.  
  
There's something about the way you move I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing More subtle than something someone contrives You movements echo that I've seen the real thing  
  
Obviously Evan did too because what he did next made Hermione's heart stop.  
  
Evan grabbed her by the shoulders lightly and looked deep into her bug brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione," he said in a sweet whisper, " I, I never thought I would meet someone who meant as much to me as you do right now. And it's amazing since I haven't even known you for 2 days."  
  
Hermione had a feeling she knew what he was going to say next.  
  
Evan continued in the same whisper.  
  
"You are one of the most amazing people I know and I love you for that. I truly love you."  
  
Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you Strange how it turns out that way Could you show me dear…something I've not seen Something Infinitely Interesting…  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second and then gazed back up at him. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
***  
  
"Whoops!" CRACK "Sorry Ronniekins." "Mel!" "Ron don't curse her!" "Aaahh!" "Ron, NO!" Melanie had been playing with Ron's antique models of the players of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Ron went to scoop up one of the players whose head had cracked off. "No, no, no," he moaned as he tried to stick the players head back on only to watch it fall off again. "Ron, it's alright. I'll get you another," said Harry reassuringly. "But Harry, Hermione got this one for me…" began Ron until he noticed what he had just said. He dropped the model onto the floor carelessly. "But I guess it's alright."  
  
Harry looked down at the tiny figure on the ground who was writhing around like crazy having just been decapitated. When Harry looked back at Ron he saw that Ron was staring out the window towards the hill where they play Quidditch.  
  
"Do you want to go play Quidditch or something?" asked Harry. "No, because Hermione and pretty boy Evan have already invaded it," said Ron with a slight sneer.  
  
"I just can't wait until he leaves," said Ron.  
  
"I like Evan," said Melanie out of nowhere.  
  
"Why? He's a useless and girlish idiot," said Ron looking at Melanie who was sitting on his bed still playing with his Chudley Cannons figures.  
  
"Well he hasn't really tried to get to know us because he's always with Hermione but he's nice towards me. I'm not asking you to like him!" Harry added when he saw Ron roll his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well either way it'll be better when he leaves," said Ron in a final sort of tone.  
  
Harry honestly himself couldn't wait for Evan to leave too but not because he was annoyed by Evan but by Ron's attitude towards him. Harry saw that Ron looked put out so he tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Ron, just tell her."  
  
Ron looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Hermione! Just tell her how you feel," said Harry.  
  
Ron's eyebrows rose high until they were well hidden beneath his red hair. "Are you mad? Can you imagine what she would say? I can't imagine the horrible look I would get from her. I can't take anymore rejection," he said loudly.  
  
"It was just a thought," said Harry weakly.  
  
Harry and Ron looked over at Melanie who had just started to make the Quidditch player toys dance across Ron's bed to some made up strange music she was humming.  
  
Thank you again to everyone who read. Feel free to give me any ideas for the story and what you think should happen. I hope your dying to know what Ginny's secret is because I'm dying to say. Please review!  
  
Joke of the Day:  
  
A slug knocks on a door of a house, the owner opens the door, sees the slug, looks down at the slug and kicks it down the path. Three months later there's another knock on the door, the owner answers the door, and the slug says: "What did you do that for?" 


	4. Tour de Diagon Alley Part 1

I hope this chapter bites your fancy! I could use some song ideas too. I also thought it would be a good idea to start putting jokes instead of quotes and stuff on my stories so expect a joke every time. I promise that I won't put really sick ones on here. Might I add that the Mr. Oshman in here happens to be the accountant that Ron mentioned in the first book to Harry…..  
  
Tour de Diagon Alley Chapter 4 Part 1 (I don't feel like putting this big chapter all up at once.)  
  
Ginny woke up to a loud knock on her door. Before she could open it Melanie burst through.  
  
"Ginny, Mrs. Wheezy said that if your feeling better that breakfast is ready," she said in her sweet little voice.  
  
"Ok, thanks Mel. Is Harry up yet?" asked Ginny as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Nope, I have to go wake him," replied Melanie.  
  
"Oh, well tell him that when he gets down could he meet me in the living room?"  
  
"Ok!" said Melanie brightly as she walked out of Ginny room and closed the door.  
  
Ginny walked back towards her bed and dropped back onto it. Tonight, she thought, I'll tell him. It's only right. And I could use some fresh air.  
  
Ginny quickly got dressed and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone was already there except for Harry, Ron, and her dad.  
  
"Ginny, dear, it's so good to see you out of your room. How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Weasley at once.  
  
"I'm feeling better, mum. Um, where's dad?"  
  
"He got an urgent call from the Ministry because some idiots charmed some lamps to give out insult when you turn them on. Some poor old woman had to deal with one of them and got highly offended," said Mrs. Weasley as she handed out toast.  
  
"So Ginny, you only have one year of school left. Do you have any plans for the future?" asked Mr. Oshman. "Well I'm interested in joining in with Fred and George in their business. I wouldn't mind helping them invent and selling," said Ginny as she took a bite of toast.  
  
She all of a sudden felt a hand on her shoulder. Ginny jumped and looked behind her.  
  
Harry was standing there with a smile on his face obviously happy to see Ginny in the daylight.  
  
"Mel told me to meet you in the living room but you weren't there."  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Ginny as she got up.  
  
Ron came up behind Harry staring at Hermione with her staring back.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron stiffly.  
  
"Ron," replied Hermione in the same tone.  
  
"Evan," said Evan carelessly trying to break the tension as he laughed a little.  
  
"Idiot," Ron muttered under his breath as he sat down.  
  
"Well did you want to talk me?" asked Harry putting his attention back on Ginny.  
  
"Yes, let's go outside," said Ginny grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
They walked outside, Harry following curious at what she wanted but pleased all the same that he was with her.  
  
She led him under a late blooming Magnolia tree and turned to face him.  
  
"First I want to say that I'm sorry that I haven't been out much but I really haven't been feeling good," said Ginny.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked Harry as he looked at her concerned.  
  
"That leads to the second thing I have to tell you. If you could come to my room tonight at 11:00 I will explain everything," said Ginny looking around as if she sensed someone listening.  
  
"Ok," said Harry suspiciously.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. Well, not yet atleast. "What do you mean, 'Not yet atleast?'"  
  
"Just come tonight, ok?" asked Ginny looking up at him seriously.  
  
Harry smiled down at her and was yet again struck at how beautiful she was. He loved how her shiny red hair blew in the light wind and her big brown eyes, how right now they were wide with fear.  
  
Wide with fear.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll come." ***  
  
Hermione watched from the kitchen table as Harry and Ginny came in.  
  
"Are those two together?" asked Evan who had noticed them come in too.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"Hmm. Cute couple," said Evan with a slight smile.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry's eyes stayed on Ginny as she went back upstairs. Harry came to sit in front of Hermione next to Ron.  
  
"How is Ginny doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath. "Not good."  
  
"Well maybe she should see a doctor," suggested Evan.  
  
"No, no, it's not that drastic. It's more of an emotional sickness. Nothing for any of you to worry about," said Harry as he started to serve himself some eggs.  
  
"Well anyway, I was thinking of taking Evan to Diagon Alley today to show him one of the parts of the wizarding world," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, really. How did you plan on getting there?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well since he can't apparate like us I thought we could use brooms," said Hermione as she glanced at Ron.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and who's broom would he take?" said Ron gesturing towards Evan.  
  
"Well, I was hoping, yours," said Hermione tentatively.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron as sweet as she could trying to win him over.  
  
"Er," he began trying to make up his mind.  
  
"Well, could I come?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, I was hoping it would be the four of us. You and me could apparate there and Harry could guide Evan as Harry is better at finding places from the sky since he has experience…"  
  
"Fine," said Ron.  
  
"Well when are we leaving?" asked Harry.  
  
"As soon as possible," said Evan.  
  
"Great then let's go," said Harry putting down his fork.  
  
I'll put the second part up soon enough. Please review!!!! It really means a lot to me. And don't hesitate to tell me something you would like to read about in my story or any ideas you have or songs. Or even jokes. Feel free to email me too! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Joke of the Day:  
  
Why is 'abbreviation' such a long word? 


	5. Tour de Diagon Alley Part 2

Thanks for reviewing! I think it is the ff.net that's screwing up my story, SilentMidnight, but I'm not really mad…… Thanks oOTrueOo for reviewing and no, Ginny is not a seer and would I never not have Ron not tell Hermione how he feels…that would just be wrong. I can't wait to write about what's going to happen next to them. Also ~Jaimy~ thanks for reviewing and I didn't want them to use floo powder because (I should have put this in the story) Evan had loved riding the broom and he insisted that he take the broom since it was one of the options. Also Harry warned him about the floo powder! Anyways thanks for reviewing and don't worry…you'll find out what's up with Ginny in the next chapter! And pay attention to Mel when she comes out…………da da dum!!!!!  
  
Tour de Diagon Alley Chapter 4 Part 2  
  
"Oh, how long does it take to fly here?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
"Dunno, I'm sure longer than apparating," replied Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ron had already made it to the Leaky Cauldron even thought they left almost an hour after Harry and Evan did. They had been sitting for about half an hour sipping butterbeers waiting for them to arrive.  
  
Ron loved the fact that he was here, alone, with Hermione.  
  
Well, almost alone.  
  
There were the other people sitting in the pub.  
  
Ron couldn't stop looking at Hermione.  
  
He was a little put off at the fact that she sitting right here in front of him worrying about dear Evan.  
  
I should just tell her, he thought, it might stray her away from Evan and get her focused on me.  
  
"Hermione," he began tensely, "I, I wanted to ask you…"  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked. "Well, I, uh, I wanted to ask you. It is kind of strange for me, but, um, did, did, um….."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione who was slightly annoyed now.  
  
"Would you be my, well, uh, I, I really li…"  
  
"They're here!" Hermione shrieked before Ron could finish.  
  
He looked up and sure enough they had arrived. Both of them had hair blown to one side and Evan couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Damn it," Ron muttered under his breath as he got up to go over to them.  
  
"I really think I would love to be a wizard just so I can ride a broom," said Evan.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Evan being a wizard isn't all about brooms and flying."  
  
"Well he has a point Hermione. I mean, I love flying more than anything else," said Harry.  
  
"More than your friends, mate?" asked Ron as he joined them at the entrance.  
  
"Hm, maybe," said Harry with a grin.  
  
Ron and Hermione slapped Harry on the back of the head one right after the other.  
  
Evan was looking around at the occupants of the dark pub. "I hope this isn't what I came to see," he said.  
  
"No, this is the way to the entrance. Anyways I'm surprised you can see anything. Most muggles can't," she said as she led them to the other side of the building.  
  
"I'm just lucky I guess," he said oddly.  
  
She opened the door showing the small space that consisted of a trash can, a few weeds, and a large brick wall.  
  
"Um, this isn't any better," said Evan.  
  
"Hold on," said Hermione taking out her wand. She tapped the bricks, three up, two across. Evan stood amazed as he watched the bricks move to form and archway to walk through. "This is what we wanted you to see," said Hermione as she grabbed Evan's hand and walked through.  
  
"Wow," was his first reaction, "I didn't know there were so many witches and wizards in the world."  
  
"This isn't everyone. There's also all the other people in the other country's, not just England," said Harry.  
  
"I finally got him to read Hogwarts, A History," said Hermione as they passed the owlery.  
  
"So where are we headed exactly?" asked Evan as they passed by the store, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Evan noticed the broom in the window and Hermione had to tug hard on his sleeve to get him to keep walking.  
  
"We are supposed to go and change your money so you can buy something that isn't a broom because those are very expensive," said Hermione.  
  
"Fine," said Evan in a good imitation of Melanie but he did look disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want to make muggles suspicious if they saw a boy riding a flying broom," said Harry.  
  
They finally made it to the large crooked building better known as Gringotts.  
  
"Stop staring," Hermione murmured to Evan out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Evan hadn't taken his eyes off the goblin though and his eyes just grew wider when they walked inside the main building.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, "where are we?"  
  
"Gringotts," she said happily.  
  
The four of them walked towards a large desk on the right in which a long haired goblin sat counting money.  
  
"Uh, hi. We need to exchange his money," said Hermione.  
  
The goblin took out a scale, "Drop it in here."  
  
Evan took out the notes and change he had in his pocket and dropped it onto one side of the scale. It shifted slightly to the left.  
  
"Ok, that's 50 galleons, 27 sickles, and 5 knuts."  
  
"Is that a lot?" Evan asked the three of them. "Yeah for lots of things…not a broom," added Harry as he saw Evan's face brighten.  
  
After Evan had collected his money they made their way to Flourish and Blotts because Hermione wanted to pick up a book of famous Aurors.  
  
"Ooh, look Moody is in here," said Hermione flipping through the names in front.  
  
"Of course he is. Look at all the people he's put in Azkaban," said Harry as he rummaged through a shelf of books filled with weird deformities that spells can do to people if they are done improperly. He picked up a book called When Spells go Wrong with a picture of a man who had sprouted rabbit ears and the nose of a rat. Ron took a deep breath and then yawned.  
  
"Hermione can we go?" he asked.  
  
"Hole on, let me pay for this," said Hermione as she headed for the counter where a kind looking middle-aged woman stood wearing a pink robe. Hermione began rummaging through her bag looking for 3 sickles.  
  
She placed them on the counter and grabbed her book.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. I hope to see you again soon," said the pink robed witch.  
  
"Thanks Marietta," said Hermione as she placed her book in her bag.  
  
"She knows you personally?" asked Ron as they stepped out the door, "how many times have you been there?"  
  
"Oh, Marietta, well, she's really friendly and Ron you know I like to read," replied Hermione scathingly.  
  
"Let's go and see Fred and George," said Evan.  
  
The four of them walked towards a small building with a big sign hanging on top that said Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in upside down letters. Harry held the door opened as Hermione, Evan, and Ron walked through.  
  
They were immediately engulfed in some dark green foul smelling liquid that seemed to have fallen from overhead.  
  
"AARG, Fred and George!" Ron yelled as he jumped over the counter towards the end of the building behind the shelves.  
  
CRACK  
  
Fred and George apparated in front of them as Ron was still raging in the back.  
  
"Welcome, oh, sorry about that, Scourgify!" yelled Fred.  
  
The green liquid disappeared.  
  
"There was a nasty little kid who kept running in and knicking our stuff. We thought he would like some nice Mimbulus pus…" said George with a mischievous grin.  
  
"So what brings you all here?" asked Fred as George went after Ron in the back.  
  
"We were just showing Evan around Diagon Alley and since we were here we thought we would stop by and see how you two are doing," said Hermione quickly.  
  
Fred sniffed dramatically, "I am deeply honored…"  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Harry as he started looking around.  
  
"Well c'mon then look around. We have already made a few new things." Fred ran over to Evan as he picked up what looked like a silver whistle.  
  
"You might not want to blow on that unless you want all of us knocked out," said Fred as he grabbed the whistle from Evan's hand.  
  
"What is it?" Evan asked curiously.  
  
"Crying Mandrake. Uh, mandrakes are ugly human plants that can kill or knock out with their scream," said Fred as George brought Ron in.  
  
"Or we could just call it a Crying Ronnie, they look and sound quite alike," said George.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," said Ron as he finally made the liquid disappear from his robes.  
  
"How's Ginny?" George asked Harry.  
  
"She's getting weaker but she's talking to me a lot more," said Harry as he pretended to be looking at a pair of real looking fangs called Werewolf self biters- No Blood!  
  
"Yeah she kept telling me to go away last night. I started to take it personally," said George.  
  
Harry had never seen George look this serious. He was deeply amazed at their feeling for their little sister.  
  
"Well she said she'll tell me what's going on…tonight," said Harry tensely.  
  
"Treat her well mate, she's a frisky one to deal with. And rather violent," George added as he stroked the side of his arm in pain.  
  
"Left me a bruise, she did."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
He couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
To be with her…..  
  
Well I hope ya'll (I'm from Texas, give me a break) liked that ending… Please review and give suggestions or any theories you might have because I love em'. Oh yeah the joke……….  
  
Joke of the Day:  
  
What did the grape say when the man stepped on it? Not much, he just gave out a little wine.  
  
I hope ya'll don't mind the jokes. I just wanted to try something different. 


	6. Confessions of Ginny Weasley

Thanks jesse for reviewing. I know I think the first chapter is a little boring but don't worry, it'll get better. Thanks bleedingdragon you dumbass (excuse mua's language) of a friend! You know the story already!!! Anyways.keep reviewing people and I'm going to take a long weekend off so I'll update on Monday! Keep reading my little HP readers!  
  
Confessions of Ginny Weasley Chapter 7  
  
After a bit more shopping and dragging Evan away from the boxes of Firebolts on a shelf, Ron and Hermione apparated back home while Evan and Harry took the brooms again. Once they were all home, Evan sighed as he watched his little model of a Firbolt fly over his hand.  
  
"It's ok, you'll have one one day." Said Hermione reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, right, like I would ever have the makings of a wizard. Maybe you haven't noticed, but I never went to a school that taught magic!" yelled Evan.  
  
"You don't have to yell," said Hermione darkly.  
  
Evan looked at Hermione with big eyes and Ron snorted.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. It was rude of me to yell," he said sweetly. He started to walk towards her.  
  
"That's why I hate Quidditch. It always causes people to get all crazy and." but she was cut off because Evan started to violently kiss her, not even regarding Harry and Ron who had to unbearably witness this.  
  
Ron looked ready to kill.  
  
"C'mon," said Harry tugging on Ron's arm to take him upstairs.  
  
Ron gave in and followed him to his room. He slammed the door furiously and turned towards Harry.  
  
"Right in front of us, of me, of you, like it was no, big, deal! Why doesn't she just rip out my heart and feed it to a dragon!"  
  
"I think she would be a little scared of that," said Harry but Ron ignored him as he went on raving.  
  
"All she does it cause me pain! Right now would be a damn good time to die!" Ron leaned up against his Chudley Cannons poster with his arms crossed.  
  
Harry paced the room not listening to Ron because he had something more important on his mind. He didn't mention this to Ron but on the way upstairs he could hear Ginny talking to someone, but only she was talking. Harry wondered who had been in there with her.  
  
Maybe it was her mum, Harry thought trying to make himself feel better. He looked at Ron. The thoughts about Ginny were wiped from his mind because he saw Ron doing something he had never done before.  
  
Ron was crying.  
  
"I need her so much it hurts," said Ron through a face of tears.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"And that bastard took her from me."  
  
"Ron," Harry began but there was no point as he still didn't know what to say.  
  
"Just, could you leave me alone.." Asked Ron.  
  
"Sure, mate," said Harry.  
  
He left the room not looking back as Ron threw himself on top of his bed to stare at the ceiling.  
  
Harry went downstairs to find Melanie playing with her dolls on the floor.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she said brightly as he walked into the room to join her.  
  
"Hey Mel. What are you doing?" asked Harry as he sat in the green armchair across from her.  
  
"Playing with my barbies," she said as she undressed one of them.  
  
Harry blushed as she removed the doll's blouse.  
  
She put a flowing purple gown on the doll and put a crown on her head. Then she got another doll with red hair wearing a blue dress and laid her in front of the purple dressed doll.  
  
She started to speak for her dolls. "No don't take him! I love him! I'll do anything to keep him!  
  
She picked up the purple dressed doll. "No, he's mine you little girl. He will never love you like he loves me now."  
  
Harry watched in amazement as a four-year-old little girl gave such profound dialogue for her dolls. The doll with red hair looked strangely like Ginny.  
  
Ginny.  
  
He would see her tonight. ***  
  
It was 11 o'clock and Harry was outside Ginny's door about to go in. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He gasped by Ginny's appearance.  
  
She looked beautiful.  
  
She was wearing a long lacy black skirt that flowed behind her. Also a blood red thin strapped top and about 10 silver bracelets on her wrist and a silver dragon pendant that let out red flames. Her hair hung long in loose curls and framed her face beautifully.  
  
"Wow Ginny you look, you look beautiful," said Harry who was still staring at her, all the curves of her body.  
  
"Mum would kill me if she saw me in this. I designed it myself," she said pulling on the black skirt.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, we have to go outside first," said Ginny as she grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of her room.  
  
They walked silently down the stairs and out the door.  
  
The moon was bright and stars twinkled overhead like little fireflies. Harry wondered where she was taking him and just as he was about to ask she sat him under the Magnolia tree that she had met him under this morning. The milky white flowers glowed above them as Ginny sat in front of Harry.  
  
Harry studied her face and noticed that she had gotten very pale.  
  
"Ok," she began, "I'm going to tell you everything. And please just let me tell you with no interruptions."  
  
"I promise not to interrupt," said Harry holding up his hand.  
  
"Good now.."  
  
"To explain why I've been getting weak, it all begins and ends with Cardinia." She shuddered at the name.  
  
"She put a curse on me that would officially start from the day you told me you loved me. That's why I was so scared because soon she would begin taking over me. The reason she's doing this is because she is one of the Sisters of the Fire. They only fall in love with the heroes of the age and you are an up to date hero. She picked you to reign over but she has to get rid of me first because the only thing that's stopping her right now is the love you have for me.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"The curse can only be broken by either her dying at last or..if.you die. It is very hard to kill her though. We must do it when the time comes because the curse is slowly killing me and if I don't defeat her soon, I'll die, and she'll make you fall in love with her with no memory of me," she said sadly.  
  
Harry pulled her towards him and held her tight in his arms not wanting to let go. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would do anything for Ginny.  
  
"There's more," she whispered as she broke free from his arms.  
  
"The way to defeat her is by The Tempt. The spell for The Tempt is Temptero Adacerano. I have to do it luring her away from you. On the 28th of July she will take you, and don't worry, I know where to go. I don't want you to be scared and do try to fight her because she will try to seduce you."  
  
Harry was scared though because in 4 days he was going to be taken. He had to know. "Ginny, who is  
  
Cardinia and the Sisters of the Fire?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have told you that first. Cardinia and her sisters are evil but beautiful sorceresses who go around choosing men who are well known heroes that are up to their standards. Since you defeated Voldemort, she has wanted you and has to get rid of me first so she can claim you as her own. But like I said, since you love me it's harder for her. Um, that's basically it."  
  
"This is what you've been keeping from me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, and I've been dying to tell you and now that I've gotten over the shock of what's going to happen it's finally a relief that you know."  
  
Harry took a deep breath having just received a lot of information in one night.  
  
"I just want you to be happy again. I miss being with you. It's lonely without you, Gin," said Harry pulling her to him again.  
  
She laid herself in his lap, his soft touch, feeling his warm breath on her neck.  
  
"I miss being with you too," she whispered.  
  
They laid there, warm against each other. Harry kissed the top of her head and she snuggled it against his shoulder.  
  
There was no place either one of them would rather be, than together.  
  
So how was that? This chapter is ok but I'm looking forward to all the Ron/Hermione ones. Please review and before I forget here's your joke:  
  
Joke of the Day:  
  
Q: What's a fart?  
  
A: A turd honking to pass. 


	7. Deceit can be Comforted

Hello and thanks for reviewing. I hope all of you had a fantastic weekend like I did. I am now the proud owner of Emma Watson's hair color. Hehe! I'm sorry if ya'll are confused but that just makes me happy because I have you right where I want you. I see my format is a little better but my friggin italics do not show!! My next chapter is very short and so is the next one that follows but that's because I was lazy this weekend and decided to make them short. Keep reading and I have another fan fiction that I'm starting that I will put up next week. If you want the summary on what it's about email me at weezly@excite.com Its a totally different story than what I'm writing right now but it's still based on Harry Potter. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!!  
  
This chapter has a song from 98 degrees(I don't like them but the words fit) and I hope the italics work but if they don't, the mushy words are the song.  
  
Deceit can be Comforted (Thanks to my cousin for the name) Chapter 8  
  
"Ron, get up! Ronniekins!"  
  
"Go away Melanie, let me sleep."  
  
"No, get up now or I'll curse you with your wand!"  
  
Ron immediately picked his head up to see Melanie, already dressed, pointing his wand at his face.  
  
"Melanie, no!" he yelled as he grabbed his wand from her.  
  
As he reached over to put his wand on his bedside table, Melanie grabbed his hand trying to pull him out of bed.  
  
"C'mon Ronnieki," but she stopped and suddenly her eyes became dilated and she was looking far off like she was lost in a daydream.  
  
"Mel, what, what are you doing?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
But she continued staring.  
  
Ron waved his hand in front of her face to try and bring her back to reality.  
  
Finally she looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
"Hermione," she said.  
  
"No, I'm Ron," said Ron who was highly confused now.  
  
Immediately she ran from his room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron jumped. "You saw that?"  
  
"Yeah, freaky," said Harry as he got up.  
  
Ron sat up in bed too lazy to get out. Harry started to get the clothes together that he was going to wear out of his trunk thinking about last night. Ron seemed to have read Harry's mind.  
  
"So, did you find out what's wrong with Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but do you mind if I not tell you. It's kind of between us."  
  
"Sure. Hey today is going to be a great day!" said Ron with a grin.  
  
"Because Evan's leaving?" asked Harry dully.  
  
"Of course! No more of that brainless idiot around my house." said Ron with a sneer.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower, mate. Meet you downstairs," said Harry as he walked out of the room.  
  
Ron was still sitting up in bed thinking even after Harry had left. ***  
  
"We've loved staying with you. I only hope we see each other again soon," said Mrs. Oshman as she shook the Weasley's hands.  
  
"It's been wonderful having you here," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I dare say I'll miss your cooking Molly," said Mr. Oshman.  
  
It was evening. The Oshamn's were about to leave; Ron was joyous, Hermione wouldn't let go of Evan, and Harry's mind was on Ginny.  
  
Mr. Weasley started to help them load their luggage as they walked outside.  
  
"I'm going to miss you..a lot," said Hermione as she hugged Evan.  
  
"I promise to call you at your house since they don't have a phone here," he said.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry. "This is making me sick."  
  
Mrs. Oshman reappeared at the door.  
  
"Evan, dear, we're going. We need to get back soon and I'm sure Heather misses you terribly." She walked back out. Harry and Ron gasped.  
  
Hermione broke free from Evan and looked up at his in disbelief. Just as Evan was about to say something Hermione started to yell.  
  
"HEATHER? WHO'S HEATHER?"  
  
"She, she's my girlfriend."  
  
"GIRLFRIEND? YOU FILTHY STINKING LIAR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! AND I BELIEVED YOU! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!"  
  
After these words she ran into the kitchen and Evan, Harry, and Ron ran after her.  
  
They saw her leaning over the sink crying.  
  
"Hermione," said Evan cautiously.  
  
She whipped around as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Go away! I don't want to see you again!"  
  
She ran out the door towards the hill.  
  
Harry and Ron were now left inside with Evan.  
  
"Guys." said Evan tensely.  
  
Ron couldn't take it, "What the hell did you think you were doing playing Hermione like that? You idiot! Get out of my house!"  
  
Harry was the only one that seemed calmer than the others. "Why did you do it? Are you crazy? She's our friend. We trusted you with her!" he said as his voice slowly rose.  
  
"I, I'm sorry," was all he had to say.  
  
Ron ran towards the door and wrenched it open about to run after Hermione.  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry Ron."  
  
Ron looked back at him and shook his head.  
  
He headed towards the hill to see if she really did go there.  
  
He slowed his run after he spotted her by a tree she was kicking. It was the one where he had told her he loved her.  
  
She leaned against it and her back slid down it's trunk until she was sitting on the floor crying.  
  
Ron took small steps towards her.  
  
"I feel like an idiot. I can't believe I actually believed he loved me. It was all happening too soon," she murmured through her sobs.  
  
"I knew he was a jerk Hermione, right from the beginning," said Ron as he sat next to her.  
  
"I never thought I would have someone who cares for me as much as I thought he did," she said.  
  
"No, he wasn't the only one who cares for you a lot," said Ron who had finally made up his mind on what he was about to do.  
  
Hermione looked at him through red puffy eyes that still seemed beautiful to him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Ron took a deep breath.  
  
Who could know the emptiness inside/ Everytime I see your face/ Too many feelings left behind/ Do you wonder why I turn away/ When you look at me/ Never wanting your eyes to see/ This desperate heart that knows how perfect we could be/  
  
"Every morning, when I wake up, you are the first think I think about. you're all I think about. I've had dreams about you ever since I first saw you on the train with your cute bushy hair and bossy voice."  
  
Baby cause you don't know/ How I feel/ Livin' my life without you/ Baby and you don't know/ What it's like/ Loving you all this time/  
  
"I knew I wanted you from that moment. It's been hard fighting with you all the time. I love that me and you are friends but I dream of being more. I would give anything to make you mine."  
  
I'll give you all my love/ Heart and soul/ Risking it all on a chance/ Now when I need you the most/ You don't know/  
  
"I won't tell you I love you just yet. But I will say this: You mean the world to me Hermione Granger, and you forever will."  
  
All I ever wanted in this world/ Baby I found in you/ I never felt this way before/ But I can't break through/ And now I lie awake/ Alone at night/ So afraid now to close my eyes/ Just one more dream of you I'll carry here inside/  
  
"Oh, Ron." began Hermione as she flung herself in his arms. He held her tightly to him as she stroked the back of his neck. He let go and she started up at him.  
  
"I never knew you felt that way. You are the best person I know and I care for you more than anyone else. You're my everything," she said.  
  
And I would hold you all through the night/ I would stay right by your side/ And I'd give you the world/ If your love was mine/ But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'/ Don't let it pass me by/  
  
Ron hugged her again.  
  
"My everything," he whispered.  
  
Well how was that? Ron and Hermione are finally together! Aww! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope ya'll like it. I'm still open for song ideas! Please review! And feel free to email me about my new story I'm starting next week. I'll give you the summary if you're interested. Also if you're an Incubus fan email me.  
  
Joke of the day: (My little 3 year old niece told me this one.I thought it was cute!)  
  
Knock knock! Who's there? Orange! Orange who? Juice!  
  
She said it so cute!! And she told me to put it on here too so I obeyed.. 


	8. Attempt Before Tempt

Ok….Thanks all who reviewed. This is a very short chapter because I hate to say it but I'm getting very bored with this story. That's why I'm starting a new one soon. Also check out a 1 chapter fic I wrote about Hermione. It's pretty awesome and if you're an obsessive Incubus fan like me you'll love it. Yes my story does seem a little far fetched but so does my personality so it kind of fits. I'm not J.K. Rowling and I will never write like her……I'm mean, who can? Haha… anyways….I hope ya'll like this story and I'm loving all of your stories too! By the way…if ya'll want to read a freakishly cool fic on HP go check out my cousin's fic…she's under the name Sclarius.     ~weEzly~

Attempt Before Tempt 

Chapter 9

"Me and Hermione together! It finally happened!" Ron exclaimed to an amused Harry.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at Ron.

"You finally had the balls to tell her. I'm impressed mate. But the thing that questions me is why you didn't you tell her you loved her?"

Ron shrugged, "I was afraid she wouldn't believe me after what that ass said to her."

"That's true. But, hey she likes you too," said Harry.

Ron sighed. "Yes but the love will come in due time. The thing that irks me though is that she won't stop listening to that cd or whatever it's called that he gave her."

"I dunno, Ron. I guess listening to his favorite music is helping her get over him," said Harry at the same time that they could hear the music blaze from the other room. Harry moved his head to the easy rock tune lost in his thoughts while Ron acted like he didn't hear anything.

                                                                                                                     ***

_"You are one of the most amazing people I know and I love you for that. I truly love you."_

Hermione couldn't get these words out of her head and she truly regretted her response. She listened to the music that had haunted her since the day he sang it for her.

"I have Ron now," she told herself sternly as she started to reminisce on Evan.

She paced the room hitting the side of her head possibly thinking that she could literally smack the thoughts of him out of it.

_Could you show me dear,_

_Something I've not seen._

_Something infinitely interesting…_

She sang these words to herself as if singing a duet with the boy who lied to her.

She didn't understand why it was so hard for her to get over him. For some reason he had had a big impact on her. She knew him for two days and was under the impression that he loved her. She was now determined to make it work with Ron. Before Evan and Viktor she had liked him but never thought he liked her the same way. Until now.

                                                                                                                 ***

For the past two days Harry couldn't get the sickening thought out of his head that Ginny might die. Everything that she had told him last night slurred in his head. He was still confused by it. Harry closed his eyes and thought back to that night, remembering Ginny's breathtaking appearance, the unexpected story he had listened to, the two of them lying there warm in each other's arms…

_"The curse can only be broken by either her dying or…if…you die. It is very complicated to kill her though. We must do it soon because the curse is slowly killing me and if I don't defeat her soon, I'll die, and she'll make you fall in love with her with no memory of me," she said sadly._

_Harry pulled her towards him and held her tight in his arms not wanting to let go. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would do anything for Ginny._

He would do anything for Ginny.

Harry opened his eyes struck by an insane idea.

"That's it," he told himself, "If I die in her place Ginny will go on and she'll never have to deal with Cardinia again."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it to his chest.

Well was that ok? It's short yet semi enjoyable. I won't be updating after this week until school starts for me so don't expect much in the next three weeks. I'll try and get up as much as I can this week.

Joke of the Day:

What time was it when the elephant sat on the car?

Time to get a new car.

I heard this from this funny German woman I work with…..Please review!!!


End file.
